Our Mission
by DdongDdongie
Summary: Pembalasan dendam wonwoo terhadap jun yang dibantu oleh dokter tampan kim mingyu malah membuatnya berakhir di ranjang. Wonwoo terjerat cinta dokter kim. JUNWON, MEANIE COUPLE, DLDR, REVIEW PLEASE, RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Our Mission

.

.

Cast

Kim mingyu

Jeon wonwoo

Wen junhui

Xu ming hao.

.

Rated M

.

WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, BL, RATED M

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, TAK SESUAI EYD, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.

.

Disclaimer seluruh tokoh adalah milik tuhan YME, pledis, orang tua mereka dan fans saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita ini.

.

Dilarang copy&paste ff ini tanpa seijin author ataupun alih bahasa. Harus saling menghargai ya ^^

.

READ IT, ENJOY THAN REVIEW OK ^^

.

Wonwoo memarkirkan mobil hitam kepunyaannya didepan rumah sakit yang bertaraf internasional ini. Senyumannya mengembang sangat lebar. Dia juga membawa beberapa makanan disana. Dia juga membawa buah-buahan disana. Wonwoo tampak sangat rapi bajunya tidak ada yang lusuh. Bahkan dia sangat wangi sekarang tidak seperti biasanya yang bau air liurnya sendiri. Wonwoo memasuki rumah sakit itu dengan langkah yang mantap bahkan beberapa perawat dan staff rumah sakit disapa wonwoo.

.

Dan didalam ruangan dokter bedah dengan nama yang berada di mejanya itu ada seorang dokter muda yang sangat-sangat tampan dengan kulit tannya, gigi taring sexynya dan jangan lupakan tingginya yang sangat semampai itu. Dia mengamati langit siang hari ini yang sangat cerah ditangannya juga telah terdapat tanggalan yang dilingkari tanggal 18 oktober. Dan ada seseorang yang mengetuk ruangan dokter itu. Dia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taringnya itu.

"masuklah wonwoo hyung" dia memanggil wonwoo hyung, siapanya wonwoo dia ini. Dan wonwoo pun masuk. Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis kearah dokter itu. Dokter itu pun segera datang ke wonwoo dan memeluk tubuh kurus wonwoo.

"selamat tanggal 18 yang ke 27 mingyu-ya. Ini aku bawakan makanan dan buah-buahan sekarang banyak pasien yang minta dioperasi supaya makin keren jadi kau lupa makan" dan wonwoo pun mencium pipi dokter yang bernama mingyu ini. Mingyu menatap kedalam mata wonwoo. Lalu dia mengelus-elusi punggung wonwoo itu. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju wonwoo. Wonwoo pun menyambar bibir mingyu, memasukan lidahnya kedalam sana. Mengabseni satu-satu organ-organ dalam mulut mingyu. Tak jarang mingyu juga membalasi lidah wonwoo sehingga bibir mereka bertautan air liur mereka menjadi satu.

.

Mingyu berjalan mengunci pintu ruangannya, lalu mendudukan wonwoo dimeja kerjanya. Mingyu mulai melepasi kancing baju wonwoo dan menjilati nipples wonwoo bergantian terkadang mingyu juga menggigit kecil nipples yang mengeras itu. Menambah rangsangan untuk wonwoo. Wonwoo yang terduduk hanya bisa mengelusi rambut mingyu saja. Wonwoo Nampak memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi ngilu ditambah geli. Sangat fantastis.

"wonwoo hyung kau semakin sempurna sekarang. Tak kusangkah hasil kerjaku akan menjadi sebagus ini" ucap mingyu sembari membuka celana wonwoo mengelusi junior wonwoo yang semi menegak. Tak sulit membuat junior ini mengeras sempurna hanya perlu mengocoknya dan menjilat-jilat leher ataupun kuping wonwoo.

"shh mingyu enak hmm" kata wonwoo sembari makin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mingyu yang masih terbalut dengan seragam dokternya.

"aku yakin jika kau kembali kehadapan jun pasti dia akan memintamu kembali hyung' dan mingyu pun memasukan junior mingyu yang kini mengeras sempurna kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

Wonwoo pun medongakkan kepalanya keatas. Dia mengelusi kepala mingyu. Mingyu makin pula dengan gencar mengulumi juior itu. Tangan wonwoo bermain-main diputing mingyu dan mulutnya menciumi dengan ganas leher mingyu. Bahkan wonwoo menjilati telinga mingyu berusaha merangsangnya. Wonwoo pun memberikan kissmark pada abs mingyu.

Tak sabar mingyu pun memelorotkan celananya sendiri, tampak berdiri dengan garangnya kejantanan milik mingyu. Wonwoo membelainya, mata wonwoo menatap mingyu dengan lucunya. Wonwoo adalah laki-laki yang imut dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Kali ini wonwoo juga mencium-cium permukaan junior mingyu dengan bibir tipisnya. Sentuhan itu membuat mingyu mendesah

"shh ahhh wonu hyung masukan ahh kedalam eungg mulutmu" wonwoo melakukan pemanasan dulu pada junior mingyu ini. Dijilatinnya kepalanya dauhulu lalu wonwoo meniup-niup dengan perlan lubang keluarnya mani itu. Ujungnya dimasukan perlahan kedalam mulut wonwoo. Dia memutarkan lidahnya mengelilingi junior it. Tangan wonwoo mengocok-ngocok bagian yang tak muat masuk kedalam mulut kecil wonwoo dan tangan satunya meremasi twinsball wonwoo.

"ahh wonu hyung shhh en-naaak" mingyu pun meremasi rambut hitam milik wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo kini tengah telanjang didalam ruangan itu dia kini sedang dalam posisi seperti anjing saja tangan wonwoo melambai kearah mingyu tatapannya benar-benar seperti memohon. Tampaknya wonwoo sedang sangat bernafsu sekarang. Dan mingyu pun mendekatkan hidungnya kedalam hole wonwoo. Menciumi aromanya dan kadang mingyu menjilatinya mingyu suka sekali memainkan bibirnya didalam lubang ini. Lubang surge milik wonwoo. Lubang yang bisa membuat mingyu muncrat berkali-kali

.

.

Aku gak tau ini hot apa enggak akhir-akhir ini aku ngga ngefeel bikin ff beginian entah kenapa ya. Oke lanjut atau del ?


	2. Chapter 2

Our Mission

.

.

Cast

Kim mingyu

Jeon wonwoo

Wen junhui

Xu ming hao.

.

Rated M

.

WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, BL, RATED M

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, TAK SESUAI EYD, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.

.

Disclaimer seluruh tokoh adalah milik tuhan YME, pledis, orang tua mereka dan fans saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita ini.

.

Dilarang copy&paste ff ini tanpa seijin author ataupun alih bahasa. Harus saling menghargai ya ^^

.

READ IT, ENJOY THAN REVIEW OK ^^

.

Seoul 2002

Jeon wonwoo adalah seorang siswa kelas 2 sma yang cukup terkenal disekolahnya bagaimana ia bisa tidak terkenal jika dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan bahkan bisa dibilang cantik para yeoja maupun namja bahkan dibuat bertekuk lutut oleh wonwoo. Tidak hanya tampilan luarnya saja yang elok wonwoo juga salah satu siswa yang berprestasi. Dia bahkan selalu meraih ranking pertama dari seluruh siswa kelas 2 disekolahnya. Nama wonwoo akhir-akhir ini masuk dalam majalah remaja karena dia mengikuti lomba disana wonwoo berkata bahwa cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang pilot. Untuk menjadi seorang pilot maka wonwoo harus dapat berbicara bahasa inggris dimajalah itu disebutkan juga bahwa siapapun yang dapat membuatnya pandai berbahasa inggris maka wonwoo dengan senang hati akan menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya bahkan sebagai teman hidupnya nanti.

Kini wonwoo sedang berada didalam kelasnya wonwoo sangat suka membaca buku diperpustakaan bahkan tak jarang wonwoo juga mengerjakan latihan soal disana. Dia selalu ditemani oleh yeoja-yeoja yang memujanya. Bahkan kadang yeoja-yeoja itu memberikan kisi-kisi ujian. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundak wonwoo dia seorang pria dengan rambut blonde wajah tampan tubuh sangat tinggi dan atletis bahkan sekilas wajahnya mirip tokoh anime. Pemuda itu memberikan isyarat pada wonwoo supaya dia segera kelantai paling atas dari sekolah ini. Ini aneh karena wonwoo tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya.

"apakah kau mengenalku ?"

"tidak untuk apa aku harus mengenalmu ? apakah kau ada dibuku apa kah kau seorang penemu yang terkenal hah" jawab wonwoo dengan ketusnya.

"aku adalah seorang atlet wushu yang terkanal tau. Kau bilang kau inginkan menjadi seorang pilot ? tapi untuk menjadi pilot kau harus bisa berbahasa inggris terlebih dahulu wonu-ya aku bisa mengajarkanmu kok" jun berjalan makin dekat kearah wonwoo, namun wonwoo tetap pada posisi coolnya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengalungkan sebuah medali kepada leher putih jenjang milik wonwoo. Lalu dia menatap dalam mata wonwoo.

"namaku Wen Junhui dan mulai sekarang Jeon Wonwoo adalah cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirku" kata pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan cincin dihadapan wonwoo. Awalnya wonwoo sedikit terkejut mengenai tingkah laku jun ini. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir jun ini adalah orang yang cukup baik dan ulet dia bahkan mau mengajari wonwoo bahasa inggris demi meraih mimpi wonwoo.

"bangunlah jangan berlutut seperti orang bodoh letakkan cincin itu dengan cara yang terhormat dijariku atau jika tidak aku akan membuang cincin ini"jun pun segera bangkit untuk meletakkan jari itu ditangan wonwoo. Dia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban wonwoo karena ini sama dengan dia menyetujuinya. Setelah meletakkan dijarinya sendiri jun memeluk tubuh kurus wonwoo ini. Primadona sekolah yang sangat bersinar.

.

Seoul 2010

Hari ini adalah jadwal penerbangan wonwoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ya kini cita-cita wonwoo tercapai dan dirinya masih berpacaran dengan jun. kini jun berprofesi sebagai pengusaha muda yang meneruskan anak perusahaan dikorea. Meskipun wonwoo masih muda namun dia memiliki jam terbang yang sudah banyak maklum lah karena ini adalah buah kerja kerasnya pada saat muda dahulu. Hari ini jun dan wonwoo sudah bersiap untuk bertemu, jun bilang dia akan melamar wonwoo. Akhirnya hal yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh wonwoo tercapai penantiannya setianya wonwoo pada jun akan terbayar dengan pelaminan. Hari ini wonwoo masih dimilan dia akan berangkat menuju seoul beberapa jam lagi. Hatinya berdegup karena selama sebulan dia tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya ini. Penerbangan sdah dimulai saat ini esawat sudah mengudara. Pada awal-awalnya pesawat yang dikendalikan wonwoo mengudara dengan mulus tanpa hambatan apapun. Tiba-tiba pesawat yang wonwoo kendalikan bertabrakan dengan pesawata lain yang telah hilang kontak sehingga tidak dapat melihat radar. Pesawat itu meledak dan terbakar pada bagian tengahnya. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Tetapi untungnya wonwoo selamat pada kecelakaan itu hanya saja wajah dan tubuh wonwoo benar-benar tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Wajah wonwoo sekarang menjadi tak berbentuk sekarang bahkan kini kakinya menjadi susah digerakkan karena ada salah satu sarafnya yang rusak. Saat pertama kali melihat cermin wonwoo merasa frustasi dia sangat marah akan keadaannya sekarang namun keluarganya terutama bohyuk selalu menyemangati wonwoo. Hari ini wonwoo dan jun sedang berada di restaurant yang eksklusif sekali. Ini adalah acara untuk memperingati perayaan hari jadian mereka yang ke 8 tahun. Wonwoo sangat bahagia sekali sekarang pasalnya jun masih mau menerimanya meskipun keadaan wonwoo sudah seperti ini. Jun menuangkan sampanye kedalam gelas wonwoo. Melihat hal ini wajah wonwoo menjadi merona karena malu. Jun menjadi begitu romantic sekarang. Apalagi kini jun sudah merogoh sakunya. Wah wonwoo menjadi semakkin gugup saat ini. Jun menyerahkan tempat cincin itu ke wonwoo, mata wonwoo pun berbinar dia tak sabar untuk membuka dan melihat bagaimana bentuk cincin pernikahannya nanti apakah dari berlian 17carat atau yang lebih mewah lainnya.

Wonwoo membuka tempat cincin itu dia sedikit terkejut dengan pa yang dilihatnya. Ini hanya ada satu cincin itupun cincin mereka yang dulu pada saat jun menyatakan cinta untuknya.

"apa maksudnya ini jun-ah" Tanya wonwoo dengan bingung tidak mungkin kan jun bercanda pada saat seperti ini.

"aku kembalikan cincin ini untukumu wonu-ya ambilah" wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh jun. wonwoo kira jun akan melamarnya mala mini juga tapi apa yang didapatkannya hal ini justru kata putus tanpa alasan dan setelah 8tahun berpacaran jun melakukan hal ini padanya. Janji-janji yang diucapkan jun pada saat itu terasa begitu memuakkan ditelinga wonwoo. lantas saja wonwoo melemparkan kotak itu kearah jun wonwoo benar-benar tidak menyangka jun akan memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"baiklah aku tau jun-ah biarkan aku pulang sendiri wonwoo"wonwoo pun mendorong kursi rodanya dengan pelan namun jun menghentikannya.

"aku merasa bukan pria yang baik jika membiarkanmu pulang sendirian" jun ini berbicara apa dia telah memutuskan wonwoo tanpa alasan yang jelas dan justru meninggalkan wonwoo pada saat keadaan wonwoo seperti ini. Rasanya wonwoo ingin memukul tepat muka jun saat ini juga.

"apa kau pikir setelah kau menyiapkan makan malam yang mewah dan berniat mengantarku kau tidak melukaiku hah"wonwoo mendorong kasar tubuh jun sehingga dia terjatuh kebelakang.

"jangan begini wonu-ya setidaknya biarkan aku membuktikan bahwa aku bukan pria yang brengsek"cukup wonwoo sudah muak setengah mati melihat kelakuan jun yang seperti ini.

"pria brengsek ya tetap brengsek walaupun telah memberi banyak kata-kata manis dan memberikan hal yang menyenangkan kau menjadi tidak brengsek hah?" wonwoo menatap mata jun dengan tajamnya. Saat wonwoo akan keluar menuju jalanan tiba-tiba saja ada mobil kencang yang melaju kearahnya jun yang melihatnya sempat sedikit berteriak jun pun berlari untuk menolong wonwoo. Benar-benar wajah wonwoo bersimbah darah wajahnya yang kini buruk itu makin menjadi buruk. Orang yang menabrak wonwoo itu keluar dia melihat kedaan wonwoo seperti tanpa bersalah sama sekali.

"minghao apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau menabraknya" Tanya jun dengan mata terkejutnya.

"aku tidak ingin kau hanya memutusnya saja tapi aku juga ingin dia lenyap dari hadapanmu hyung laki-laki ini pasti akan merebutmu kembali"jawab minghao dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat.

"ah ayo cepat bantu aku membawa dia kerumah sakit cepat"

.

"dokter kim ada pasien yang sangat darurat keadaannya mohon dokter tangani dia" dan dokter muda itu pun menoleh. Dokter itu terlihat sangat tampan sekali. Tetapi dokter itu tampak sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan yang dialami oleh wonwoo. Bagaimana tidak khawatir pada wajah wonwoo banyak luka bakar dan wajahnya hampir rata kecuali bagiam lubang hidung dan mulutnya bahkan matanya hanya menampilkan sedikit warna putih saja. Ditambah wonwoo sekarang lumpuh separuh badan dan banyak bekas luka bakar disekujur tubuh wonwoo.

"dokter tolong selamatkan dia" kata jun dengan nada yang dibuat sedikit panic.

"apa kau pacarnya ?" tiba-tiba saja minghao datang dengan berlari-lari dan dia segera saja menggandeng tubuh jun memberi indikasi bahwa jun adalah kepunyaan minghao seorang.

.

.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian wonwoo kecelakaan pikiran wonwoo benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya. Dia menjadi sangat pemurung bahkan makan pun wonwoo menjadi semakin jarang. Suatu hari wonwoo sedang berjalan-jalan didekat rumah sakit sembari didorong dikursi roda oleh jisoo dan bohyuk. Tiba-tiba saja wonwoo dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang mirip dengan jun dia sedang menggandeng manja tangan seorang pemuda yang lucu. Wonwoo hanya membuang muka meskipun jun seperti tidak peduli tapi bagaimana pun juga hati wonwoo amatlah sakit.

"apa kah kau sudah minum obat wonwoo-ya" Tanya dokter kim setelah mendapat laporan bahwa kondisi wonwoo makin parah.

"memangnya apa urusanmu hah ?" wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan dokter kim dengan setengah memebentak.

"tentu saja ada aku yang menangani anda tuan jeon" bukannya melaksanakan perintah dokter kim tapi wonwoo justru memunggungi dokter kim dan menutup rapat-rapat telinganya itu. Bahkan wonwoo menyelimuti seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya tak Nampak dengan selimut.

"aku tau masalahmu dengan mantanmu yang bernama jun itu sebaiknya kau lupakan dia atau kau mau membalas dendam dengannya ? jika kau mau aku juga seorang dokter bedah" mendengar kata balas dendam semangat hidup wonwoo menjadi naik kembali. Wonwoo menurunkan selimutnya lalu dia menatap mingyu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"kembalikan aku seperti semula tolong aku"

"tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagiku tuan jeon" ucap mingyu sembari menepuk pelan pundak wonwoo.

.

Sebulan kemudian setelah wonwoo mendengarkan perintah dokter kim pengobatannya cepat berjalan kini wonwoo sudah diijinkan pulang kerumahnya. Namun sebelum pulang wonwoo ingin menagih janji dokter kim. Wonwoo menjadi tidak sabaran dia merindukan tampilannya yang dulu. Berkali-kali wonwoo mengeceki arloji yang melingkar ditangan kurusnya itu. Hingga Nampak kedatangan dokter kim dia sudah berganti pakaian. Saat melihat dokter kim seperti ini kenapa hati wonwoo berdetak sangat kencang. Padahal dokter kim hanya mengenakan kemeja biru polos yang agak ketat dan kemeja itu dilipat sesikunya. Lalu dokter kim memakai kacamata yang semakin menambah kesan manisnya itu.

"apakah anda menunggu saya lama tuan jeon?" wonwoo pun menggeleng hati wonwoo masih berdetak kencang tak terkendali.

"baiklah mari kita ke tempat praktek saya disana juga sudah ada asisten saya tuan" wonwoo pun hanya mengekor dibelakang mingyu saja.

Setelah sampai ditempat mingyu, wonwoo segera merebah diri dan asisten mingyu sudah menyuntik wonwoo dengan bius. Selama diperjalan tadi mingyu banyak menjelaskan kepada wonwoo tentang operasi ini. Operasi ini sudah siap dimulai.

.

Setelah sadar dari pengaruh obat bius itu, mingyu menyerahkan kaca kepada wonwoo. Mingyu sedikit tersenyum kearah wonwoo dia merasa senang dengan perubahan yang telah dilakukannya kepada wonwoo. sejujurnya daripada terlihat tampan wonwoo lebih kearah cantik saat ini. Bahkan ini terlalu cantik.

"ini sangat lah bagus dokter kim aku sangat menyukainya" karena wonwoo terlalu senang dia sampai mencium pipi dokter kim.

"aigoo apa yang kau lakukan"sungut dokter kim. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saja.

.

Pada saat mendapatkan ciuman dari wonwoo hati mingyu mendadak menjadi berdebar-debar. Entah lah bisa saja kedua orang ini berpacaran. Mengingat mingyu selalu ada disamping wonwoo saat dia terjatuh.

.

.

Tbc/End?

Ini gada ncannya sama sekali soalnya masih flashback next chap yg hot tapi kalo ada yang minta si ya hihi review pliss '-'


	3. Chapter 3

Our Mission

.

.

Cast

Kim mingyu

Jeon wonwoo

Wen junhui

Xu ming hao.

.

Rated M

.

WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, BL, RATED M

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, TAK SESUAI EYD, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.

.

Disclaimer seluruh tokoh adalah milik tuhan YME, pledis, orang tua mereka dan fans saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita ini.

.

Dilarang copy&paste ff ini tanpa seijin author ataupun alih bahasa. Harus saling menghargai ya ^^

.

READ IT, ENJOY THAN REVIEW OK ^^

.

.

Wonwoo bangun dari tidurnya, dia segera saja meloncat dari tempat tidur dirumah Mingyu tempat tidur yang digunakannya sehabis operasi. Dia segera saja menghadap ke cermin dan senyum mengembang disana, dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sebentar. Dia mengecek apakah ini benar dirinya, tak hanya mengecek wajahnya saja, bahkan kini dia dapat berjalan dengan normal seperti sedia kala.

"Heii pria brengsek jika melihat keadaanku begini jangan harap kau ingin kembali padaku" monolog Wonwoo, sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan khas orang bangun tidur.

Wonwoo mandi setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengamati keindahan wajahnya. Dia memutuskan segera mandi lalu pulang dan memeluk ibu, ayah dan Bohyuk erat-erat. Dia bahkan kini mandi sembari bernyanyi, mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya yang melimpah ruah.

Wonwoo berjalan menuruni tangga dari rumah sekaligus klinik milik Mingyu itu, dia tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu melainkan hanya ada asistennya disana.

"Ehh Dokyeom-ah dimana Dokter Kim? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, semalam aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, aku juga ingin bertanya biaya operasi plastik ini" ucap Wonwoo sembari memakai jaket dan menutupi wajahnya dengan masker.

"Tuan Jeon saat ini dokter kim sudah berangkat, ada pasien dengan keadaan darurat telah menunggunya"

"Ahh baiklah aku minta tolong ya, kau kirim saja biaya tagihan operasi ini kerumahku. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih atas karyamu pada wajahku" Wonwoo mulai berjalan pelan mendekati pintu dan langsung memberhentikan taxi.

"Eeomma.. Appa.. Bohyuk kalian dimana aku sudah pulang" saat ini keadaan dirumah Wonwoo sangat sepi, bahkan pelayan pun tak ada saat ini. Wonwoo menautkan alisnya bingung, dia berjalan kekamar yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Dia mengganti baju pasien dengan baju miliknya sendiri. Ya baju favorit Wonwoo adalah jaket hodie berwarna Pink dan Skiny Jeans. Dia mengaca lagi lalu berjalan keruang tamu. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seperti ada bunyi petasan yang keras. Hal ini membuat Wonwoo terkejut, mulai bermunculan ibu, ayah dan adiknya serta beberapa pelayannya.

"Selamat datang Wonie, wahhh kau bertambah manis ya" ibu Wonwoo memeluk putranya yang baru saja lahir kembali ini.

"Wajahmu jauh lebih indah Won, kau juga sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar, lalu sekarang kau mau menjadi apa Won?" Tanya ayah Wonwoo sembari menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Eumm.. mungkin saja aku akan mengasuh anak di panti asuhan ayah, aku kan masih mendapat dana pensiun"

"Baiklah tujuanmu bagus nak, lalu apakah kau sudah dapat pengganti Jun?"

"Eungg belum ayah" ucap Wonwoo sembari menunduk.

Mungkin bukan perayaan besar yang diberikan oleh keluarga Wonwoo untuknya, namun perayaan besar atas kembali sehatnya Wonwoo membuat keluarga itu penuh suka cita. Malam harinya keluarga itu kedatangan tamu spesial. Tamu itu membawa seikat bunga mawar merah serta membelkan CheeseCake favorit Wonwoo.

"Permisi appa.. eomma bonhyuk-ah"

"Ahh Jun-ah, masuklah nak Wonwoo didalam kamar. Ehh kau tidak sendiri, dengan siapa itu?" Ya, tamu spesial keluarga Jeon adalah mantan kekasih sekaligus musuh Wonwoo saat ini. Dan yaah terlebih lagi Jun membawa Minghao kini. Orang yang merebut Jun darinya.

"Anyeong hyungie" ucap Minghao dengan nada Cinanya yang lucu. Suara dan wajah Minghao sangat manis, tapi bagi Wonwoo itu justru memuakkan.

"Nee masuklah" begitu mendengar suara Jun, Wonwoo langsung turun kebawa sembari mendengus sebal.

Wonwoo mengajak Jun dan Minghao untuk makan malam diruangan pribadi, dimana pembicaraan mereka tidak mungkin didengar orang lain.

"Hei wajahmu semakin cantik ya Won, sayangnya hal itu tidak membuatku ingin kembali padamu. Yahh kau tau lah Minghao lebih manis darimu" lalu Minghao pun bergelayut manja pada lengan Jun, bermaksud membakar hati Wonwoo.

"Apa peduliku? Lagipula siapa yang ingin kembali kepada iblis sepertimu?" Wonwoo menusuk steak yang dihadapannya dengan sangat kuat, Wonwoo membayangkan bahwa daging sapi dihadapannya ini adalah daging Jun dan Minghao.

Malam hari itu adalah malam paling menyebalkan bagi Wonwoo. Mengingat Jun dan Minghao membuat Wonwoo memikirkan Dokter Kim yang tampan itu dan ahh Dokter Kim juga sangat seksi terlebih jika sedang mengobatinya. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo memeluk dan mencium atau bahkan bisa saja mengajaknya bersetubuh. Ahh saat ini fantasi Wonwoo tentang Dokter Kim sudah luar biasa liarnya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat adik kecil Wonwoo bangun. Dia merogoh kedalam celananya membelai-belai junior miliknya sendiri. Lalu tanganya mulai menscroll foto-foto Dokter Kim dijejaring media sosialnya. Mata Wonwoo terfokus pada selangkangan milik Mingyu yang sepertinya sangat enak begitu memasuki holenya.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan sex dengan Jun untungnya, biarkan Dokter Kim saja yang melakukan ini denganku" Wonwoo makin mempercepat kocokan tangannya pada juniornya, bagaimana mungkin dia onani hanya dengan membayangkan Dokter Kim yang seksi itu. Precumnya mulai keluar, mulutnya meloloskan desahan yang memanggil nama Mingyu itu.

"Shh ahh nghhh fasterhhh Mingyu ngghh ahh sodokanmu nikmat ahh. Ngghhh ahh Spermamu hangat gyu. Ahh biarkan aku merasakan Sperma kentalmu itu gyu nghh jadikan aku budakmu nghh"

Dan sperma hangat pun keluar dari junior milik Wonwoo itu. Cairan putih kental yang hangat itu keluar dari uretra milik Wonwoo. Tubuh Wonwoo mengejang. Dia menarik spreinya kuat-kuat. Untuk mengungkapkan rasa nikmatnya. Lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya.

"Nghhh gyu ahh shhh dokter gyu" Wonwoo pun memejamkan matanya tanda sudah tidur, yaah Wonwoo tidur karena terlalu kenikmatan dan juga mengeluarkan sperma itu membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup banyak.

Tiba-tiba Bohyuk mengetuk pintu kakaknya, dia berniat untuk mengajak Wonwoo mengunjungi dokter Kim. Ahh namun ternyata lampu kamar milik kakaknya sudah mati. Dia ingin memastikan malam ini hyungnya tidak tidur dengan mata sembab lagi. Namun Bohyuk heran disana terdapat baju milik hyungnya berserakan serta diselimut hyungnya, terdapat bercak putih kental yang setengah mengering. Lalu Bohyuk tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar hyungnya itu.

Pagi hari, Wonwoo bersiap-siap turun untuk berjalan-jalan dan mencari panti yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat mengabdinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Bohyuk tersenyum mencurigakan kearah Wonwoo.

"Hei Jeon Bohyuk.. kenapa tertawa hah? Kau sakit" tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan muka datarnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hahahah aniyo hyungie... semalam kau melakukan apa heum? Tidur telanjang, bahkan mengigaukan nama dokter Kim" ucap Bohyuk sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hal ini lantas saja membuat mata Wonwoo membulat.

"Apa yang kau katakan bagaimana jika eomma dan appa mengetahuinya hah"

"Tak apa hyung... aku senang kau bisa move on dari Jun yang brengsek itu hyung"

"Mwoya - apa yang kau bicarakan itu Jeon"

"Ayo ikut aku pergi ke rumah sakit hyung, menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Dan kau? Apakah tidak rindu Dokter Kim heum?"

"Baiklah kapan memang?"tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Nanti siang hyung kita janjian didepan rumah sakit Ipgeong. Nah aku kuliah dulu nee"

Setelah kepergian Bohyuk dan kedua orang tuanya bekerja. Kini Wonwoo juga mulai bersiap akan berangkat kepanti yang telah direkomendasikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia berangkat dengan menggunakan kemeja warna biru langit dan celana jeans warna putih. Dan Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis sekali.

Tiba dipanti itu dia mulai menghubungi ketua dari panti tersebut dan mulai mengekrabkan diri dengan anak disana. Tak jarang Wonwoo juga memberikan pelajaran pada anak-anak tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ditengah keadaan yang cukup aman itu Wonwoo menemukan orang yang tak asing baginya, pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut kriting yang sangat menjijikan bagi Wonwoo ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Pantiku tidak membutuhkan lelaki jalang sepertimu"

"Bitch kau Minghao!" Umpat Wonwoo pelan namun sangat menusuk.

"Asal kau tau aku tidak pernah mengambil Jun hyung darimu. Dia lah yang mengejarku" Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan oleh Minghao

Entahlah seberapa besar benci Minghao terhadap Wonwoo, tangan Minghao terulur mengambil segelas air panas dan menyiramnya ke wajah Wonwoo.

"KEPARAT KAU MINGHAO SEMOGA KAU DAN JUN KE NERAKA"

Pegawai pantai mendekat kearah suara ribut itu, namun ternyata Minghao juga menyiramkan cairan itu kearahnya sehingga nampak bahwa pelakunya bukan dia melainkan Wonwoo sendiri.

"Ahhh padahal dia yang menyiramku, tapi justru dia yang mengumpat" alibi Minghao sembari mengeluarkan air mata palsunya. Wonwoo sangat geram kini, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Giginya bergemeretak tanda sangat marah. Pegawai panti menyarankan mereka berganti baju. Namun Wonwoo tidak menuruti kata pegawai itu dan kini dia justru menghambur keluar dari panti. Dia pergi dengan perasaan yang sangat tak karuan. Air mata tanda rasa kesalnya keluar. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Minghao saat ini. Dia terus berjalan hingga ke jalan raya dia tidak sempat mengangkat kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja mobil mewah berwarna putih melaju dengan cepat. Wonwoo tidak sempat menghindar.

Tubuh kurus itu jatuh dan yeah masih selamat kok hanya sikunya sedikit berdarah. Sang pengemudi agaknya sangat berepngalaman, dia turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"Hei apakah buta tidak punya mata" Wonwoo menengadahkan wajahnya yang masih sembab dan matanya yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Tuan Jeon anda tidak papa? Mari saya bantu" orang yang menubruk tubuh Wonwoo adalah Dokter Kim. Mungkin garis merah telah terhubung sejak mereka kecil.

"Dokter Kim aku merindukanmu" isak Wonwoo dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Nee mari ke apartemenku hyung, kau terluka biar kuobati ya" ucap Mingyu sembari mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Tbc/end

Gaje banget yakan mampet yatuhan - hayoloh next chap Mingyu bakal diapain Wonwoo kkkk~ maaf kalo updatenya lama author fokus ke ff Mermans doang nih


	4. Chapter 4

Our Mission

.

.

Cast

Kim mingyu

Jeon wonwoo

Wen junhui

Xu ming hao.

.

Rated M

.

WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, BL, RATED M

TYPO IN EVERYWERE, TAK SESUAI EYD, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU.

.

Disclaimer seluruh tokoh adalah milik tuhan YME, pledis, orang tua mereka dan fans saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita ini.

.

Dilarang copy&paste ff ini tanpa seijin author ataupun alih bahasa. Harus saling menghargai ya ^^

.

READ IT, ENJOY THAN REVIEW OK ^^

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan pelan dibelakang Mingyu dia tidak berhenti menatap kagum pada apartemen Mingyu yang sangat mewah ini. Benar, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo kemari. Tapi dia baru benar-benar melihatnya secara detail sekarang.

"Tuan Jeon, anda kenapa lama sekali? Mau kugendong hmm?"

"Um aa-aniya dokter Kim aku bisa berjalan sendiri" wajah Wonwoo sudah merona, kenapa tidak dari dahulu saja Wonwoo bertemu dengan Mingyu?

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan perempuan secantik kau sedang terluka dan berjalan dengan kesusahan" Mingyu segera saja mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo ala bridal. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher jenjang milik Mingyu, dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Mingyu.

Setelah Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo sampai dikamar rawatnya, dia merebahkan Wonwoo disana.

"Nahh tunggu sebentar manis" beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu sudah kembali dengan membawa kotak P3Knya. Dia melempar senyum kearah Wonwoo lagi yang membuat pipi Wonwoo makin memerah.

"Umm dokter Kim aku laki-laki, aku punya penis jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan"

Mingyu menegerutkan alisnya bingung, kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Tapi kau bottom, maka kau kuanggap perempuan hihihi dan kau memang cantik kok"

"Uummm terimakasih dokter Kim, ngomong-ngomong apa dokter Kim sudah punya pacar"

"Umm belum mana ada yang mau berpacaran dengan dokter, selalu sibuk" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja.

"Dokter Kim mau membantuku balas dendam kepada Jun dan Minghao?"

"Ohh kepada Jun? Tapi kan aku bukan siapa-siapa anda tuan Jeon"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku Mingyu" Wonwoo menunduk malu dengan apa yang baru diucapkannya barusan ini terlihat seperti bukan dirinya, kemana dirinya yang dingin dan jual mahal. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia sendiri hanya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Jika anda menyukai saya hanya sebagai pelampiasan maka saya tolak tuan Jeon" Wonwoo menggelangkan kepalanya, dia memeluk dokter Kim dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Mingyu.

"Sejak aku dirawat dirumah sakit kau yang selalu merawatku meskipun wajahku hancur dan aku tidak bisa berjalan kau selalu ada. Bahkan saat aku sudah boleh keluar dan saat aku tidak bertemu denganmu aku sangat merindukanmu dokter Kim. Bahkan aku berkhayal bisa kau setubuhi" kalimat terakhir Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Setubuh? Lewat apa tuan Jeon? Saya ini masih normal lho?"

"Ahh jinjja? Ku kira anda gay sama seperti saya. Kalo begitu rubah saya menjadi perempuan dokter Kim"

"Tuan Jeon lebih baik anda melupakan misi balas dendam itu. Dan ikhlaskan saja dia tuan"

Plakkk

Tamparan didapat Mingyu dipipi kanannya. Wonwoo menamparnya dengan penuh emosi. Bagaimana Wonwoo tidak emosi. Baginya Jun dan Minghao telah menjadi tujuan utamanya.

"Apa katamu? Berhenti? Balas dendam? Kau gila ?!"

"Memang apa kau punya rencana? Apa kau hanya tinggal memisahkan mereka?" Wonwoo menggeleng ia benar-benar tidak punya rencana. Semua ini karena Wonwoo yang hanya mengutamakan dendamnya dan menyampingkan yang lain.

"Aku mungkin tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu tapi aku akan membantumu. Santai, aku pernah berada di posisimu hyung"

"Jinjjayo? Lalu kita akan mulai darimana?" Mata Wonwoo berbinar, dan dia juga memeluk Mingyu. Membuat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum maklum.

"Kita mulai dari merubah wajahmu lagi dan bentuk tubuhmu tuan Jeon. Besok alatnya akan kusiapkan. Sekarang pulanglah" cukup lama Wonwoo mematung disana, dia masih heran dengan rencana Mingyu. Kenapa harus operasi lagi. Bukankah saat ini dia sudah sangat sempurna.

"Kenapa bengong? Tidak berani pulang sendiri?"

"Ahh ani aku disini saja tinggal denganmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang rindu gyu padamu, pada aroma tubuhmu dan juga wajah tampanmu" Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa melihat pria malang didepannya ini.

"Ahh tidak papa jika mau tidur dirumahku hyung. Nah kau lapar kan? Lebih baik kita makan dulu"

"Apa ada vodka? Aku sedang ingin minum" Mingyu menautkan alisnya, lalu Mingyu berjalan kearah lemari kacanya mengambil minuman itu.

"Tidak makan?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Apa dia terlalu frustasi karena mengetahui aku straight?"

.

Sementara Wonwoo minum cukup banyak hingga mabuk, Mingyu sedang memperhatikan dengan detail perilaku pria yang tengah mabuk dengan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sedang terkenal.

"Manis juga" gumam Mingyu.

"Heh kau pria tampan! Mau jadi daddyku" ucap wonwoo dengan nada ala orang mabuk dan berjalan gontai kearah Mingyu.

"Iya, daddyku yang menghajar holeku ini. Aku ingin jadi babymu sayang. Pangeran tampanku ahhhh. Aku menyayangimu Mingyu saranghae"

Chuuu~

Ciuman itu mendarat di pipi Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu terkejut dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ahh dia mungkin terlalu tersakiti oleh mantannya yang gay. Siapa suruh dia menjadi gay. Kan lebih menarik peremupan. Dan lagi tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta dasar tidak punya malu" Mingyu pun memapah tubuh kurus itu ke kasurnya dan menyelimutinya. Mingyu memilih tidur di sofa daripada sekamar dengan Wonwoo. Dia takut jika dia diapa-apakan oleh Wonwoo.

Pagi sudah datang. Wonwoo terkejut saat bangun tidak ada Mingyu disana. Dia bangkit lalu berjalan dan dia menemukan Mingyu disana, sedang tidur dengan wajah damai. Dan Mingyu terlihat sedikit kedinginan. Dia tidak memakai selimut dan baju tidurnya sangat tipis.

"Aigoo kau kedinginan demi aku dokter Kim" Wonwoo berlari pelan kekamar Mingyu mengambil selimutnya dan mencium pipi Mingyu"

.

.

.

Tbc/end

Buntu akutu- oiya aku ada akun wattpad follow kuy tar aku follback aku juga disana bakal upload ff baru yang gak aku poat di ffn heheh^^ uname aku aysrwg


	5. Chapter 5

Sebenarnya kejadian itu sangat membuat Wonwoo malu. Dia datang seolah-olah seperti pengemis. Dia juga sudah terlalu merepotkan Mingyu. Mungkin sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya, Wonwoo mencoba menyiapkan sarapan untuk Mingyu.

Tetapi saat Wonwoo membuka kulkas Mingyu dia terkejut. Pasalnya, didalam sana terdapat banyak sekali jenis makanan. Dan disana juga banyak buah-buahan.

 _Dia kan dokter pantas saja isi kulkasnya seperti ini_

Wonwoo bingung memasak apa, dia itu terlalu sibuk. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk belajar memasak. Barulah sekarang ia menyesal, lagipula jika melihat keinternet dan tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya hasilnya pasti juga kurang memuaskan.

Pemikiran-pemikiran itu benar-benar membuat Wonwoo menyerah. Akhirnya dia memilih membangunkan Mingyu dan berencana kapan-kapan akan membuatkan Mingyu bekal. Karena Wonwoo tau, Mingyu itu dokter favorit pasti dia sering telat makan. Wonwoo tidak mau sampai Mingyu sakit.

 _Eh, memang aku siapanya kok beraninya membawakan bekal. Lagipula dia straight. Aku harus melupakannya_

Wonwoo sudah berada dihadapan Mingyu. Mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan juga berbisik dengan pelan ditelinga Mingyu.

"Dokter kim ini sudah pagi, apakah anda tidak bekerja"

"Euungggg nanti saja ne" lalu Mingyu membalikkan badannya dan makin merapatkan selimutnya.

Wonwoo tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Bisa berbahaya jika Mingyu telat. Dia juga merasa bukan orang yang baik. Karena Mingyu sudah mau merawatnya dan dia hanya membangunkan saja tidak mau.

"Engg ano dokter Kim pasien anda menunggu" kata Wonwoo dengan sopan.

Kata-kata itu seperti terus berputar diotak Mingyu. Dan dengan brutal ia menyikap selimutnya dan mencengkeram pundak Wonwoo cukup keras.

"Tuan Jeon kenapa tidak membangunkan saya sejak awal"

"Sudah dokter, tapi anda tetap tidak bergerak. Mandilah saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Dan saya akan membuat ramyeon saja ne" Wonwoo menyerahkan bathrob kearah Mingyu sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona pada pipinya. Lalu setelahnya dia kedapur dan membiarkan Mingyu mandi.

 _Jeon Wonwoo bodoh! Kenapa juga pipiku harus merona. Aku harus sadar bahwa dia itu hanya menyukai perempuan! Ingat Wonwoo PEREMPUAN! bukan laki-laki uke sepertimu!_

Wonwoo terus membatin sambil memukul-mukul ringan kepalanya. Dia sangat ingin segera pergi dari sini. Berdekatan dengan Mingyu semakin membuatnya bingung.

Sementara Mingyu yang sedang dikamar mandi, dia juga memikirkan seluruh perkataan Wonwoo semalam dan tindakannya di pagi ini.

"Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa nyaman dekat dengan pria, apa aku juga gay? Haha lucu bukannya aku masih mengharapkan Kyungwon noona. Ah tidak mungkin kan"

Apakah kau mulai gila Mingyu-ssi? Entahlah biarkan nanti Wonwoo yang memeriksamu.

Sarapan sudah siap dan mereka tengah sarapan dalam keheningan. Mereka semua larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mungkin hanya suara televisi yang menganggur saja yang menjadi background mereka.

"Anoo dokter Kim, terimakasih atas semua yang telah anda berikan kepada saya"

Mendengar kalimat Wonwoo, membuat mata Mingyu seketika menatap wajah itu dengan intens.

"Ada apa? Anda mengatakannya seolah kita akan berpisah tuan Jeon. Apa anda tidak suka dengan saya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak hanya saja emm etto saya merasa tidak enak pada anda dokter Kim" Wonwoo berdiri dan mengambil piringnya dia benar-benar berniat pergi saat ini.

"Tuan Jeon bagaimana jika nanti malam saya berkunjung ke rumah tuan untuk membicarakan rencana balas dendam anda"

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap berkali-kali, dia tidak benar-benar tau apa yang diucapkan Mingyu. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan melupakan kalimat itu dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Dokter Kim saya harus pergi, anak-anak membutuhkan saya"

"Bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama"

Wonwoo menggeleng dan langsung memakao mantel warna merahnya dan jangan lupakan syal warna merah maroon favoritnya.

Wonwoo sudah berada hampir ditengah perjalanan menuju panti. Tetapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Dia melihat nama pengirim pesan itu, Junhui-bangsat.

Bukan Wonwoo yang menamainya seperti itu, tetapi Bohyuk.

 _Bisa kita bertemu? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Jika bisa temui aku ditempat biasanya_

Wonwoo tidak membalas pesan itu, namun langkah kakinya berbelok menuju tempat yang Junhui maksudkan. Dia tidak sabar dengan hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan Junhui. Apakah ajakan berbalikan, apakah ajakan pertunangan. Dia benar-benar ingin tau. Hal itu membuatnya berlari-lari seperti anak kecil.

Saat sudah sampai disana, mata Wonwoo mencari laki-laki itu, dia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran laki-laki satunya itu.

"Ck, laki-laki murahan"

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum ramah kepada dua orang itu.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Jadi begini Wonwoo aku perlu bantuanmu"

"Hyungie tidak perlu berbelit biar haonie yang berbicara pada namja bodoh ini"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Minghao-ssi?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada datar.

"Kau MANTAN PILOT kan?"

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dan dia menatap tajam Minghao. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang mengantar kami menuju tempat bulan madu kami. Semacam supir pribadi iya kan chagiya?" Tanya Minghao sambil menggamit manja lengan Junhui.

"Tapi Minghao-ssi. Bukan seperti itu"

"Apa kau menentangnya Wonwoo? Seharusnya kau sadar selama ini aku dan keluargaku yang berkontribusi besar padamu. Dan dibandingkan Minghao kau tidak ada apa-apanya. Berkacalah Wonwoo. Seharusnya kau menjadi seperti Minghao yang begitu baik dengan keluargaku"

"Hhhh kuharap kau akan selamanya buta Junhui"

"Bukan aku yang buta tapi kau yang terlalu naif Wonwoo"

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi supir pribadi Tuan dan Nyonya Wen. Kalian atur semuanya saja lah" Wonwoo segera bangkit dari tenpat sialan itu.

Gara-gara kejadian itu dia urung pergi ke panti dan dia segera pulang kerumahnya. Hal barusan benar-benar membuatnya muak. Dia lelah dengan segalanya. Mustahil membawa Jun pulang kerumah ini.

"Eomma aku pulang" sapa Wonwoo sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Anak nakal darimana eoh?"

"Eomma juga tidak tanya kabarku. Aku dari rumah dokter Kim. Menginap disana"

"Lalu Jun?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali pada laki-laki iblis itu"

"Hmm baiklah ganti baju dan tidurlah nanti temani eomma ke panti ne"

Wonwoo segera mengangguk antusias. Anak-anak adalah hal yang membuatnya berbahagia

Wonwoo sudah berada didalam kamarnya, dia membuka ponselnya dan dia terkejut Mingyu mengiriminya pesan.

 **Apa kau sudah makan siang? 13.57**

 **Nanti malam kau dirumah kan? 14.09**

 **Jangan terlalu formal denganku hyung hehe 14.39**

 **Aku ingin akrab denganmu 15.18**

Serentetan pesan Mingyu membuat hati Wonwoo menghangat dia melupakan permasalahan Junhui hari ini. Dan itu membuat moodnya luar biasa naik.

"Gomawo Mingyu" gumam Wonwoo.

Setelahnya Wonwoo meletakkan ponsel itu dan dia memutuskan tidur sebentar.

Sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan pipinya disentuh-sentuh dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

"Hyung... hyung bangun ada dokter tampanmu lho"

"Ishh hyung bangun cepat, nanti dia pulang"

"Pergilah Bohyuk aku tau kau berbohong. Aku juga barusan tidur"

"Mwo? Barusan apa? Kau tidur lima jam yang lalu"

Otak Wonwoo sedikit demi sedikit mencerna apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa eomma tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan harua ikut kepanti. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Bohyuk diam saja dan meletakkan ponselnya tepat dimata Wonwoo.

"Hah? Jam delapan malam"

Wonwoo buru-buru keluar kamar, dia segera memastikan apakah eommanya masih ada atau tidak.

"Eomma... kenapa tidak bangunkan Wonwoo. Eomma kena-"

"Hai Wonwoo hyung" Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya diudara sambil tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Euumm hai dok-Mingyu"

"Wahh kalian bahkan sudah tidak formal ya? Nah Wonwoo cepat ganti baju, Mingyu ingin mengajakmu makan malam"

"Aku tidak mau eomma. Dokter Kim maaf" Wonwoo tampak mengalihkan tatapan matanya, agar tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo! Apa yang kau ucapkan! Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu begitu. Mingyu-ssi maafkan dia ne, mungkin dia kelelahan"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum ramah pada Nyonya Jeon.

"Ah, tidak papa Ahjumma. Kalo begitu saya pamit dulu. Dan hyung beristirahatlah" Mingyu mengangguk hormat lalu dia keluar dari kediaman Jeon.

Setelah kepergian Mingyu, ibu Wonwoo menatap Wonwoo dengan heran.

"Kenapa menolak dia hm? Apa kau tidak menyukainya lagi?"

"Bukan begitu eomma, hanya saja dia straight. Aku mau berteman dengannya tapi biarkan aku menghilangkan perasaanku dulu"

Ibu Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aigoo eomma hampir lupa bagaimana jika kita ke tempat perbelanjaan membelikan anak-anak panti kebutuhan mereka?"

"Ne eomma, tapi Wonwoo memakai mantel dulu ne"

Ibu Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu mulai tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi untuk Wonwoo.

 **3 hari lagi update maybe ide lagi ngalir. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan nungguin ff ini. Maaf telat update banget. Dan hari ini aku ultah ucapin dong^^**

 **Aku bikin story di wattpad tapi sepi banget, dan pas aku cari ditag ceritaku gada kalau mau baca judulnya Kesurupan | meanie**

 **Review &fafvol ya^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Wonwoo bersama ibunya kini sedang di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka kini sedang mengambil beberapa buah dan makanan kalengan lalu menaruhnya didalam troli.

"Wonwoo, eomma mau kebagian peralatan untuk mandi dulu ya. Kau pilihlah makanan lagi" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu dia fokus kembali pada makanan-makanan dihadapannya.

"Aigoo kasian mereka jika harus makan mie instan terus" Wonwoo memasukkan brokoli kedalam troli lalu dia berniat mencari ibunya.

Saat Wonwoo mencari tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Wah belanja banyak untuk apa Wonwoo hyung?"

"Eh Mingyu, ini untuk anak panti. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Membeli sabun detergen. Aku lupa mengeceknya kemarin jadi harus kembali lagi kemari hehe"

"Kau belanja sendiri kasian ya Mingyu. Makanya kau cari pacar"

"Nanti saja gampang jika harus mencari pacar hyung, etto tadi kau menghindariku dan tidak membalas pesanku. Kenapa hyung"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mingyu yang melihatnya langsung memegang tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin lebih mengerti tentangmu, rasa sakitmu. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan mantanmu kan?" Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan berbisik ditelinga Wonwoo, dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal sensitif ditempat umum.

Wonwoo tidak bergeming dan Mingyu pun tidak bergeming. Mereka berdua sama-sama berdiam diri larut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hai Jeon Wonwoo-ssi"

Wonwoo menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi semakin masam.

"Ada apa Minghao-ssi?"

"Tidak papa, hai namaku Xu Minghao aku teman dekat Jeon Wonwoo" Minghao mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum manis kepada Mingyu. Sedang Mingyu dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, dokter bedah dirumah sakit Seoul"

"Ommo kau yang seorang dokter bagaimana bisa berteman dengan Wonwoo? Bukankah Wonwoo orang yang euum maaf, menyedihkan. Bagaimana jika berteman denganku saja"

"Minghao-ssi, saya bisa berteman karena dia adalah pasien saya. Saya tentu mau berteman dengan siapa saja"

Wonwoo sedari tadi siang sudah bersabar menghadapi Minghao, jika dia dipermalukan didepan satu orang itu tidak papa. Ini dia dipermalukan banyak orang. Bahkan orang-orang mulai berbisik dan menatap aneh pada Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, ayo pergi pasti eomma sudah menungguku"

"Bahkan kau melupakan teman lamamu ini Wonwoo. Aigoo harusnya kau mengajakku bertemu dengan Ahjumma Jeon"

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia hanya bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Maafkan saya yang lancar Minghao-ssi. Tapi aku, TIDAK PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI TEMANMU! LAKI-LAKI BAJINGAN! TUKANG REBUT MILIK ORANG! PERGI LAH KAU IBLIS!" ucapan milik Wonwoo semakin lama semakin keras dan dia bahkan berjalan mendekat kearah Minghao.

Tangan Wonwoo teracung keatas dia memukulkan makanan kalengan ukuran besar kearah kepala Minghao dan memukulinya berkali-kali.

"KAU PELACUR"

"MATILAH KAU"

"IBLIS AKAN KUKEMBALIKAN KAU KE NERAKA! KEMBALIKAN JUNHUI KU PELACUR!"

Wonwoo memukuli tanpa rasa kasihan, amarahnya yang dipendamnya selama ini dikeluarkan sekarang juga. Sedangkan Minghao, dia tidak membalas dan justru menangis.

"Hiks... hiks aku tidak tau apa-apa"

"Hiks... hiks tolong aku"

Beberapa saat kemudian pukulan Wonwoo sudah tidak terlalu menggebu-gebu. Sebagai gantinya kini dia menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Bahkan dia kini sudah memutuskan berdiri.

Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo menumpahkan seluruh emosi Wonwoo tertuju pada Minghao. Karena dia tau seberapa liciknya laki-laki manis itu.

Orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk melihatpun sudah mulai meninggalkan area mereka. Mingyu tidak lupa menyempatkan diri meminta maaf pada mereka.

"Untung saja tidak diusir. Aigoo kacau sekali"

Hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Mingyu adalah membantu Minghao. Karena laki-laki itu bisa menceritakan yang tidak-tidak nanti.

"Anno, Minghao-ssi anda tidak papa?"

Minghao mengusap air matanya, dan dia menatap penuh permohonan bagi Mingyu.

"Saya tidak tau apa-apa dokter Kim, hiks saya adalah temannya sejak lama. Saya selalu berada disisinya dahulu. Tapi apa balasan ketulusan saya, dia justru meneriaki saya dan memukuli saya. Saya sangat kecewa tuan. Sebaiknya saya laporkan polisi saja" ucapan Minghao tidak main-main, dia sudah berniat mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sedangkan tanpa diketahui Mingyu, pria ular itu tengah memasang senyum licik.

"Maafkan saya, tapi tidak kah itu berlebihan saya sebagai dokter bisa menjamin jika dia hanya sedang stres saja. Saya yakin dia benar-benar tidak berniat melakukan hal yang mencelakai anda"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan hal ini dokter Kim. Ada CCTV, saksi juga ada"

Tanpa basa-basi Minghao langsung menelepon polisi dan jangan lupakan dia juga menelepon kekasihnya.

Tak berapa lama polisi segera datang. Mingyu benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Wonwoo, dia hanya takut jika pria malang itu dibawa kekantor polisi.

Dia segera mendekat kearah Wonwoo, menarik dagu Wonwoo dan mencium lembut bibir cherry milik Wonwoo. Hanya ciuman lembut yang menenangkan.

"Tenang lah hyung, aku akan bersamamu" Wonwoo masih mematung tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Yang Wonwoo tau dan dia ingin adalah menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu.

"Aku takut Mingyu. Aku takut sekali" tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu segera membawa tubuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa anda saudara Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu, dan Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Anno, pak polisi anda tidak keberatan saya ikut? Saya saksinya" polisi itu mengangguk.

Saat mereka hendak berangkat ibu Wonwoo baru kembali, ibu Wonwoo pergi cukup lama karena dia bertemu dengan teman masa mudanya dahulu.

Ibu Wonwoo sangat amat panik saat ini.

"Pak polisi, dia anakku. Dia baru keluar rumah sakit pak. Dia juga sedang depresi. Dia tidak bersalah pak"

Ibu Wonwoo menangis histeris, Junhui yang melihatnya berniat menenangkan ibu dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ahjumma tenang Wonwoo memang sepantasnya dibawa kekantor polisi"

"J-Junhui? Kembali lah pada Wonwoo nak. Mungkin dia seperti ini karena putus denganmu. Ibu akan memaafkanmu tapi kembalilah nak" Ibu Wonwoo menatap Junhui dengan pandangan mengiba yang terlihat menyakitkan bagi siapapun terkecuali Junhui dan Minghao yang memang tak punya hati.

"Maaf ahjumma saya sudah cocok dengan Minghao. Dengan Minghao saya tak perlu berpyra-pura lagi. Saya juga sudah menemukan sosok yang sempurna" kemudian Junhui benar-benar meninggalkan ibu Wonwoo yang tengah melamun.

"Ahjumma tolong beri tau putramu agar tidak menjilat setiap pria mapan. Harusnya dia tau siap dia sebenarnya"

Minghao pun berlalu begitu saja dihadapan ibu Wonwoo. Melupakan sopan santunnya.

Sementara dikantor polisi, Wonwoo masih menunduk tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya atau membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi tuan Jeon segera jelaskan motif anda berusaha mencelakai tuan Xu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Justru dia lah yang memancingku" ucap Wonwoo acuh tak acuh. Dia sangat takut pasalnya Mingyu berpamitan kepadanya, katany sebentar ternyata cukup lama.

"Tapi bukannya di CCTV tuan Xu dan anda hanya terlibat pembicaraan ringan"

"Kau tidak bisa percaya hanya dengan CCTV saja, coba tanyakan saksi"

"Bagaimana jika saksi sudah anda suap?" Wonwoo tersentak dia benar-benar tersudut saat ini.

"Pak polisi ini adalah riwayat kesehatan tuan Jeon, selama ini saya yang merawatnya. Ini juga sudah beserta laporan psikologis yang diberikan oleh ahli psikolog di Seoul. Ini juga data berdasar fakta" polisi itu tampak membalik-balikkan isi dari map yang dibawah Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang sudah tau Mingyu kembali segera menggenggam erat tangan itu. Lalu dia menatap Mingyu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Hiks aku takut aku ingin pulang Mingyu"

"Tenang lah aku berani jamin kau akan pulang" Mingyu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala milik Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam akhirnya pihak kepolisian memulangkan mereka setelah mempertimbangkan riwayat kesehatan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu? Apa maksudmu menciumku seperti tadi?"

"Eum apa ya? Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba ingin? Apa kau merasa ku lecehkan? Tapi aku sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu hyung"

"Tidak papa kok hanya saja aku kaget Gyu"

Mingyu menatap tepat di mata Wonwoo.

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Minghao. Kenapa dia berbohong seperti itu?"

"Itu lah dia. Dengan cara itu dia mengambil Jun dariku"

"Lupakan misi balas dendammu"

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Wonwoo hyung?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membantuku? Kenapa kau membuatku semakin berharap banyak padamu? Padahal aku tau kau tidak akan pernah memberikan kenyataannya. Aku sangat bingung denganmu dokter Kim"

"Aku juga tidak tau, bagaimana jika kita kerumahku saja membicarakan masalah ini. Telfon ibumu agar dia tidak panik"

Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Mingyu. Diapun segera merogoh ponsel lalu mulai memanggil ibunya.

Begitu sampai dirumah Mingyu, Wonwoo terkejut. Dia sana ada orang yang sedang memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Darimana saja kau anak nakal?" Orang itu bertanya dengan suara yang datar dan entah kenapa membuat Wonwoo ngeri. Karena penasaran Wonwoo menyenggol perut Mingyu untuk meminta jawaban.

"Eh hyung? Kapan datang? kenapa tidak bilang jika mampir? Dimana Yunho hyung?"

"Sedang mandi"

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri hyungnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu tangannya mengelus perut hyungnya.

"Annyeong aegya, ini Mingyu samchon"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

 _Bukankah dia laki-laki, seingatku Mingyu memanggilnya hyung. Kenapa bisa hamil?_

"Makanlah hyung sudah masak tadi, kau tidak sendirian ya? Siapa itu? Apa kekasihmu?"

"Hanya pasien hyung"

Mingyu memberi isyarat kepada Wonwoo agar mendekat. Wonwoo pun menurutinya. Saat semakin dekat dia sedikit terkejut dengan laki-laki dihadapannya. Karena hyungnya Mingyu itu sangat amat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan.

"Kim Jaejoong, kakaknya Mingyu" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Wonwoo sembari tersenyum. Wonwoo membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong.

"Jeon Wonwoo"

"Wah kau sangat pendiam ya? Jangan heran aku hamil ini juga akibat kakak iparnya Mingyu yang mesum hehe" Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang tengah membuncit itu.

"Aku dengar lho Boo" tiba-tiba seorang pria datang kearah mereka. Pria yang sama tingginya dengan Mingyu dan berwajah tampan serta memiliki mata setajam musang itu, memeluk Jaejoong.

"Wonwoo-ya kenalkan ini suamiku, Jung Yunho"

"Kau pacar Mingyu ya?"

"Bukan hyung aku masih straight"

Tiba-tiba hati Wonwoo kembali sakit saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Mingyu. Lalu apa artinya kejadian yang tadi? Memeluk, mencium dan menenangkannya.

 **Ada yg tau Yunho &Jaejoong? Couple legendaris yang baru aku sukai. Makasih udah folfav, review dan baca**

 **Maaf kurang muasin**

 **Review, folfav please^^)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hati Wonwoo sangat kacau balau hari ini, dimulai dari pagi hari bertemu Minghao lalu sore harinya mendapatkan kemalangan ulah dari Minghao dan saat ini Mingyu juga mencampur adukkan perasaannya.

Hari ini Wonwoo tidak pulang lagi, dia mendapat ancaman dari Jaejoong. Lagipula Jaejoong khawatir jika Wonwoo pulang malam.

Karena Wonwoo anak baik, maka dia menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Saat ini juga dia sudah tidur di kamar tamu. Dia sungguh ingin tidur tapi otakknya melarangnya. Otak Wonwoo terus memikirkan Mingyu.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku pergi ketaman belakang saja"

Wonwoo beranjak sambil memakai mantel merah kesayangannya.

Wonwoo duduk ditaman belakang, dia membelakangi pintu dan menatap kearah langit malam. Kebetulan juga hari ini banyak bintang dan udara tidak terlalu dingin. Karena hal itu lah senyum di bibir Wonwoo mengembang indah. Menatap langit seolah menjadi obat penenang untuknya.

"Apakah itu kau Wonwoo-ya?" Suara lembut itu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Eum Jaejoong hyung kemarilah" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

Jaejoong yang dengan berjalan lambat sambil mengelus perutnya tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"A-aku tidak bisa hyung padahal sudah berusaha hehe"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kearah Wonwoo. Yang menambah kekaguman Wonwoo pada laki-laki itu. Jaejoong juga menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau suka Mingyu ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk ragu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai adikku? Aku tau banyak resiko yang kau hadapi. Karena aku dulu juga begitu Wonwoo"

"Dia orang yang tetap disampingku saat aku berada dalam titik terendah dalam hidupku selain keluargaku"

"Begitu ya? Dia memang pria berhati lembut dan baik. Apa dia juga menyukaimu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Dan Jaejoong sungguh kaget.

"Eh? Lho seingatku Mingyu itu tidak pernah mengijinkan orang lain tinggal dirumahnya selain aku lho"

"Lalu apa artinya hyung?"

"Dia itu mengujimu. Kalo kau dianggap benar-benar tulus dia akan selalu disisimu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Tapi kenapa dia bilang jika dia straight?"

"Beberapa tahun lalu dia pernah jatuh cinta dengan seniornya. Tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan perempuan. Justru dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Soonyoung temannya. Dan aku baru tau jika Soonyoung adalah gay. Jika Mingyu tidak gay mana mungkin Mingyu mau berteman dengan Soonyoung"

"Apa benar hyung? Bagaimana jika dia mempermainkaku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Oh iya hyung, itu hamil berapa bulan?" Wonwoo tidak tahan dengan pemandangan didepannya. Dari dulu dia suka anak kecil dan dia juga berharap bisa hamil. Tapi dia sadar gendernya.

"Oh ini sudah enam bulan Wonwoo-ya"

"Apa aku juga bisa sepertimu?"

"Jika kau percaya, maka kau bisa"

"Hyung kenapa begitu cantik?"

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu anggun dan berkarisma?"

Lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama.

Suasana sarapan di rumah Mingyu berlangsung tenang. Mereka semua benar-benar terlarut dengan makanan yang tengah mereka makan.

 _Pantas saja masakan Mingyu enak, masakan hyungnya saja seperti ini. Luar biasa enak._

"Bagaimana Wonwoo apa masakan istriku enak?"

"Ini luar biasa enak hyung. Kau pandai memilih istri"

"Hahah, nah Boo makan yang banyak biar aegya sehat ne"

Yunho menyuapkan makanan kemulut Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya Yunho tidak sabar menjadi seorang ayah.

Karena Mingyu yang mengajak Wonwoo kerumahnya, maka Mingyu pula lah yang mengantar Wonwoo pulang. Tapi didalam mobil itu tidak hanya ada dua orang melainkan tiga orang.

"Gyu setelah aku memeriksa kandunganku antarkan aku ke rumah adikku, Kim Jongin"

"Tapi hyung harus banyak istirahat"

"Aku bosan gyu, lagi pula Yunho tidak melarangku"

"Terserah lah hyung. Kau memang hanya bisa merepotkan adik-adikmu"

"Apa kau bilang? Cih dasar maknae sialan"

Saat sudah sampai didepan rumahnya, Wonwoo membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu dia melambaikan tangan pada dua orang didalam mobil itu.

"Gyu dia manis juga ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Tidak kau jadikan kekasih?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan cinta pada orang yang baru kukenal hyung? Lagipula dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya"

"Semalam dia bilang kalau dia menyukaimu"

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai adik hyung yang tampan ini?" Kata Mingyu sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Cih menjijikkan" Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya menghadap kearah jendela mobil.

"Hyung kemana saja?"

Wonwoo menoleh kaget dan mendapati Bohyuk disana.

"Rumah dokter Kim" jawab Wonwoo acuh.

"Melakukan sex ya?"

Dengan senang hati Wonwoo mencubit lengan adiknya dengan keras.

"Awww sakit hyungie"

"Salahkan mulut kurang ajarmu"

"Oh iya hyung, kau tidak papa kan? Kenapa Minghao sangat licik hyung? Apa salahmu padanya?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab sebagai gantinya dia menggendikan bahunya.

"Aku mau membantu eomma didapur saja"

Wonwoo mendekati ibunya yang tengah memasak didapur. Tampak eommanya sedang memotong sayuran.

"Eomma... sedang memasak apa hmm?"

"Ini memasak kimbab Wonie sayang"

Mendengar kata kimbab mata Wonwoo langsung berbinar.

"Aku akan membantu eomma" katanya dengan mantap.

 **Dokter Kim aku akan menyiapkan makan siangmu 10.37**

 **Kau suka kimbab ne? 10.42**

 **Aku nanti akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerjamu jadi bersabar lah ya 11.50**

Pesan yang baru saja diterima Mingyu sukses membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang waktu menuju makan siang. Bahkan bebarapa pasiennya juga sedikit heran. Mingyu memang dikenal sebagai dokter yang ramah dan periang tapi menurut mereka ini berlebihan.

"Ehemm dokter Kim"

Saat Wonwoo berjalan menuju lorong untuk memeriksa pasien korban kebakaran ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Mingyu menoleh untuk memastikan siapa orang itu.

"Oh Minghao-ssi? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi sejak insiden kemarin kepala saya sangat sakit. Tak bisakah dokter memeriksa saya?"

"Eh tapi insiden itu tidak berbaya Minghao-ssi"

"Pastikan saja dokter Kim" Minghao berucap sembari mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh dokter Kim dan menggamit lengan dokter Kim.

Sejujurnya tindakan ini amat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian terlebih dengan orang yang tidak sepantasnya ada disampingnya.

Sementara itu Wonwoo sudah siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Mengantarkan makan siang dokter Kim. Dia membawa kimbab, beberapa kue, susu dan juga es krim.

Wonwoo menuju rumah sakit dengan bus umum. Disepanjang perjalanan dan selama didalam bus banyak sekali orang yang mengira bahwa Wonwoo itu gadis tomboy. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan mereka.

Setibanya di rumah sakit Wonwoo menyapa para suster dan pegawai kebersihan dengan ramah. Wonwoo itu orang yang baik, cantik, setia, ramah tapi kenapa Junhui tetap menduakannya?

Begitu masuk diruangan Mingyu, Wonwoo terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Laki-laki yang disukainya tengah berpelukan dengan orang paling menjijikan sedunia menurut Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang sadar Wonwoo sudah datang membuat isyarat agar Wonwoo memfoto adegan mereka berdua. Wonwoo yang masih bingung pun segera mengambil ponsel dan memfoto mereka berdua.

"Wah Wonwoo hyung sudah datang"

Minghao pun melepas pelukannua dan menatap sombong kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa yang dilakukan Minghao-ssi yang terhormat disini?"

"Tentu saja memeriksakan diri"

"Tapi dokter Kim itu dokter bedah bukan dokter umum"

Minghao mendengus sebal tapi kemudian menggamit lagi lengan Mingyu dan mencium pipi Mingyu. Hal yang membuat mata Wonwoo melebar sempurna.

"Anno dokter Kim, tidak perlu formal pada ku. Kita kan sudah berpacaran. Dan Wonwoo kenapa kau keruang kerja kekasihku?"

Wonwoo yang kelewat polos entah kenapa dia percaya begitu saja. Raut wajah Wonwoo jelas sekali berubah.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan Minghao-ssi? Sejak kapan kita berpacaran?"

"Bukan kah tadi kau yang menyatakannya? Kau bahkan sudah meraba lubang dan membuatku ejakulasi dokter Kim"

Wonwo mematung ditempat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Oh begitu ya? Maaf aku menganggu. Ini dokter Kim makan siang mu tolong nikmatilah"

Mengetahui Wonwoo akan meninggalkan ruangan ini, Mingyu berusaha menarik tangan Wonwoo. Tapi usahanya gagal karena Minghao telah menggenggam erat tangannya dan memaksakan ciuman mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jalang!"

Minghao terkejut mendengar Mingyu mengumpatnya.

"A-apa salahku?"

"Pulang lah! Dan jangan tampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi!"

"Tapi.."

"Enyahlah pelacur! Kau merusak hariku"

Emosi Mingyu benar-benar dipuncak saat melihat Wonwoo meninggalkannya dengan raut wajah sedih. Padahal dari awal Mingyu sudah berjanji akan melindungi dan membuat Wonwoo selalu tersenyum tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Cih! Awas kau pelacur akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapan Wonwoo. Dan Junhui kita lihat saja apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini"

Wonwoo berlari disepanjang lorong membuat beberapa orang menatapnya heran. Wonwoo bahkan tak peduli meski hari itu tengah turun hujan lebat. Yang dia pikir adalah lari, lari dan lari.

Dia benar-benar membenci Xu Minghao saat ini dia juga benci Kim Mingyu.

Tapi saat dia berlari tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aww sakit"

"Maafkan aku Jaehyungie" Wonwoo membantu laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Apa sakit? Apa terluka? Bayimu tidak papa kan? Bisa mati ditangan suamimu nanti"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo makin panik.

"Kau? Justru apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik hyung"

Bohong Wonwoo sambil mengelap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Cih pembohong. Ikut lah denganku ke kedai es krim kita berbicara disana"

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat ini. Lagipula dia juga butuh tempat bersandar.

 **Aku KECEWA ama line upnya WANNA-ONE gada Jonghyun, gada Youngmin parah nangis mulu aku. Eh tapi pas denger anak agensinya euiwoong mau debut langsung sumringah gitu ^^**

 **Review, folfav please ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jadi ada apa hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku yang jatuh kau yang menangis" Jaejoong menyuapkan sesendok es krim kedalam mulutnya. Tadi dia memesan sepukuh sekop es krim.

"Tidak ada hyung"

"Tidak ada apanya? Kau jangan bohong atau aku akan mengadu ke Boo jika kau mendorongku jatuh"

Wonwoo meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar. Bisa bahaya jika sampai itu terjadi, selain Yunho hyung itu mengerikan bisa-bisa Mingyu juga membencinya.

"Anno, jangan hyung. Baiklah aku cerita"

"Cepatlah Jeon Wonwoo-ssi" Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya ke Wonwoo. Dan hal itu makin membuat Wonwoo ngeri.

"Tadi aku mengantar makan siang ke rumah sakit hiks... lalu aku melihat Minghao disana. Mereka berciuman hiks... kenapa dia begitu padaku"

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi" Wonwo mendongakkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong memukul keras kepala Wonwoo hingga terjungkal.

"Aw sakit hyungie"

"Bodoh kau. Percayalah pada adikku itu"

"Tapi Minghao selalu kejam padaku hyung"

"Aku tidak tau siapa Minghao itu, tapi sepertinya kejam"

"Terimakasih hyung" ucap Wonwoo sambil memegang perut Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa?"

"Meringankan bebanku"

"Sebagai gantinya bayar semua makananku"

Mata Wonwoo membulat, tidak mungkin dia yang membayarkannya kan? Jaejoong makan seperti seorang monster tadi.

Saat ini Mingyu lebih memilih pergi ke restaurant. Dia benar-benar stres gara-gara ulah Minghao.

"Ck laki-laki itu apa maunya"

Saat sedang makan, matanya mengedar dan tidak sengaja dia menemukan sosok jangkung dengan seorang wanita cantik yang menggamit lengannya.

"Bukankah itu pacarnya Minghao ya?"

Mingyu mengamati pria itu cukup lama. Kemudia dia sadar siapa perempuan disampingnya.

"Ommo itu kan Jieqiong temannya Minkyeong"

Lalu Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Minkyeong, kembarannya.

"Hallo"

"..."

"Bisa kita bertemu ajak Jieqiong juga aku akan merencanakan sesuatu"

"..."

"Ne gomawo saengie"

Wonwoo memutuskan pulang kerumahnya setelah dia berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Dapat Wonwoo simpulkan jika Mingyu memiliki dua hyung dan kembaran. Jaejoong istrinya presdir di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Eropa. Makanya dia jarang di Korea. Lalu Jongin pemilik coffee shop dengan banyak cabang di Korea. Dan Jonghyun dia adalah dosen muda yang menjadi idola di universitas yang terkenal juga dia bekerja sampingan mengurus perusahaan ayah mereka yang di Korea. Karena ayah mereka kini tengah menetal di Australia. Mingyu sendiri dokter bedah yang amat terkenal bahkan Mingyu kadang mengambil job sebagai model. Dan kembarannya, Minkyeong dia sebagai arsitektur terkenal di Asia Timur.

 _Wah mereka kelurga kaya ya. Tapi mereka tetap sederhana._

"Hyung sudah pulang? Baru mau ku ajak ke panti"

"Eoh mau ke panti? Aku ikut tunggu mau mandi dulu ya"

"Kau yakin mengajak hyung mu? Bukankah Minghao ada disana hari ini"

"Aku tau eomma, maka dari itu akan kupermalukan dia didepan hyung"

"Sudah lah lupakan hal itu. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mendapatkan balasan Bohyuk"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang mencelakai hyungku"

"Dasar keras kepala... Bohyuk makan lah ini ada jjangmyeon kesukaanmu"

"Jinjja? Yeeay eomma terbaik" Bohyuk memeluk erat tubuh ibunya lalu mengguncangkannya.

"Bohyuk aku sudah siap ayo" Wonwoo memakai sweater kuning bergaris dan ripped jeansnya dan jangan lupakan mantel yang selalu dipakai dia kemanapun dan dimanapun kecuali musim panas.

"Oh ayo hyung"

Drtttt... Drrttt

"Hallo?"

"Dokter Kim ayo jalan-jalan"

"Cih tidak perlu sok formal minkyeong, ada apa?"

Kan benar apa kata Jaejoong, Mingyu hanya bersikap manis pada Jaejoong. Pada yang lain dia kejam.

"Itu Jaejoong oppa yang mengajak. Dia juga mengajak oppadeul yang lain juga ada pacarnya masing-masing lho Gyu"

"Memang kau ada pacar? Mana ada orang yang mau denganmu haha"

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau berpacaran dengan teman Jonghyun hyung"

"Arra arra kalo begitu cepat datanglah"

Mingyu benar-benar ingin menculik Wonwoo saat ini. Mingyu lelah berpura-pura straight. Dia harus melupakan Kyungwon dan beralih ke Wonwoo.

"Hallo Wonwoo hyung. Kau dimana?"

"Aku mau ke panti gyu. Ada apa?"

"Aku ikut ke panti lalu kita kerumah keluargaku ne"

"Eh ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memperkenalkan"

"Oh baiklah aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya melalui pesan ya"

Wonwoo mematikan panggilan masuk dari Mingyu dengan cepat karena dia terlalu gugup.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Anno Mingyu akan menjemput"

Wonwoo dan Bohyuk sudah sampai disana. Dia juga melihat Mingyu disana tanpa mobil. Dan juga ada Minghao yang sedang menggamit tangan Junhui dengan mesra.

"Wah kebetulan sekali Minghao-ssi saya bertemu dengan anda ya? Bukankah anda adalah kekasih saya. Kenapa menggandeng tangan Junhui?"

Wajah Minghao langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Dan reaksi Mingyu sudah tidak terduga.

"Nah Wonwoo hyung, perlihatkan foto kami berdua"

Wonwoo tidak bodoh untuk keadaan saat ini, dia yakin jika Mingyu ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan Minghao-ssi dan aku..."

"Jangan macam-macam kau beraninya berbicara seperti itu. Dan foto itu editan kan?"

Semua orang yang disana saling bertukar pandangan. Seorang Junhui yang notabene selalu terlihat tenang dan memiliki sopan santun yang baik berbicara kasar pada orang yang baru ditemui.

"Oh iya ya kalian pasangan menjijikan. Dengar Minghao hyung, Dokter Kim tidak akan sudi menjadi kekasihmu dan juga Wen Junhui periksakan mental kekasihmu ke dokter"

"Bohyuk jangan kasar pada mereka malu dilihat anak kecil" Wonwoo menunduk sambil tangannys terulur menarik baju Bohyuk.

"Semuanya tolong dengarkan aku" Mingyu tiba-tiba buka suara yang mengejutkan semua orang.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, hari ini ingin menyatakan cintaku kepada Jeon Wonwoo yang selama ini kuabaikan dan menganggapku hanya memberi harapan palsu"

"Jadi Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

Wajah Wonwoo menjadi sangat merah, dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Dan hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Minghao. Wajah itu penuh dengan kebencian pada Wonwoo.

"Nah hyung apa jawabanmu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan Mingyu dengan cepat memeluk Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba ada anak-anak yang memberikan buket bunga kepada Wonwoo dan juga sebuah boneka beruang. Lalu juga ada surat dan cincin.

"Kuharap senangnya nanti dulu ya hyung. Karena sekarang Minkyeong sedang menunggu"

 _Kesempatan bagus untuk mengenal keluarga Mingyu lebih dekat_

"Biar aku yang mengurusi panti hyung. Kau berkencanlah"

"Eum anno dokter Kim, kenapa anda pergi?"

"Xu Minghao kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Apa kau mencampakkan ku?" Tanya Junhui dengan nada datar namun dingin.

Minghao sendiri kemudian meneguk lidahnya kasar dan menggeleng.

Setelah berpamitan pada anak-anak dan pengurus panti. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan menuju tempat Minkyeong menunggu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama aku ada urusan"

"Tidak papa Gyu"

"Tumben tidak marah apa jangan-jangan ada-"

"Hallo Mingyu lama tidak bertemu ya?"

"Minhyun hyung? Apa kabar?" Sapa Mingyu dengan ramah dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo agar masuk kedalam mobil.

"Baik siapa itu? Apa kekasihmu?" Mingyu mengangguk dan membuat isyarat agar Wonwoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jeon Wonwoo saya sedang tisak bekerja. Veteran pilot"

"Oh kau pasti pintar. Aku Hwang Minhyun temannya Jonghyun dan kekasih Minkyeong. Aku bekerja sebagai penyanyi"

Setelah pembicaraan itu, tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulut mereka. Sibuk dengan pemikiran dan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Wahh adik-adikku sudah sampai ya" ucap Jaejoong sambil berlari memelukki mereka satu persatu.

"Boo hati-hati nanti uri aegya terluka" Yunho mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong

"Ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang imut. Ada Jonghyun dan Minki yang cantik. Ada Mingyu dan kekasihnya Wonwoo yang manis. Ada Minkyeong dan kekasihnya Minhyun yang tampan"

"Annyeong hyung/oppa" balas mereka serempak

 **Hallo?**

 **Ffku jelek gak sih? Aneh ga? Ada yg bisa rekom lagu nct127 di album cherry bomb?**

 **Makasih udah review, folfav dan baca**

 **Aku tau ini ngebosenin ya? Gomen ne**


	9. Chapter 9

Hari itu Mingyu sedang berada di coffee shop milik Jongin. Dia sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu dengan Minkyeong dan Jieqiong sebelumnya. Dia ingin bertanya pada Jieqiong apa hubungannya dengan Jun.

"Mingyu"

Minkyeong berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara. Dan hal itu dibalas lambaian juga oleh Mingyu.

"Annyeong oppa"

"Ne annyeong Jieqiong. Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama dengan seorang pria. Dia siapamu?"

Minkyeong melirik tajam kearah Mingyu, seharusnya Mingyu sedikit sopan pada temannya itu.

"Oh itu ya, Junhui oppa dia sedang dekat denganku dia juga teman dari oppaku"

"Oppamu siapa Jie?" Alis Mingyu terangkat seingatnya Minkyeong tidak pernah bercerita siapa kakak dari Jieqiong ini.

"Winwin, dia adiknya Winwin gyu"

Mingyu terkejut pasalnya Winwin adalah penerus utama dari perusahaan raksasa keluarganya. Dan Winwin tidak begitu tertarik dengan masalah bisnis karena Winwin lebih senang berkarya. Dan seingat Mingyu juga kematian orangtua Jieqiong cukup aneh.

"Kapan kau kenal dengan Junhui?"

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, waktu itu ada perkumpulan kebetulan aku ikut dengan Oppa dan disana Oppa bersama dengan Junhui Oppa. Lalu kami akrab"

"Apa hubunganmu saat ini dengannya?"

"Dia tunanganku oppa"

Mata Mingyu benar-benar melebar. Dia terkejut saat ini. Bukankah Minghao dan Junhui masih berpacaran.

"Apa ini lelucon?"

Mingyu bertanya dengan nada sarkas kepada Jieqiong.

"Mingyu apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau membuat Jieqiong tak nyaman"

"Ada apa oppa?"

"Aku yakin kau tau sesuatu Jie. Kau itu paket komplit aku yakin kau pasti melihat sesuatu"

"Wen Junhui ya? Atau ku sebut manusia brengsek? Dia yang telah menjebak Oppaku sehingga dia terkena kasus narkoba dan tindak pemerkosaan. Setelah itu dia merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap kedua orangtuaku"

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku Jie?"

"Ini bukan lah hal yang mudah untuk dibicarakan Eonnie, lagipula Xu Minghao itu berbahaya. Aku juga sudah merasa diikuti olehnya. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya tapi aku rasa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejahatan Junhui"

"Junhui adalah kekasih Minghao. Mereka jelas-jelas masih saling menyayangi"

"Aku tau Minghao itu anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi memang benar Minghao teman SMA Wonwoo dulu. Dia hanya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang iri" Jieqiong menjelaskan data tentang Minghao dengan detail.

"Kenapa kau begitu tau tentang mereka?"

"Aku memegang kartu Asnya Oppa. Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkan mereka dari Jeon Wonwoo. Maka dari itu aku akan membantumu"

"Kalau begitu bantulah aku mencari informasi tentang Jun dari Minghao"

Mingyu mengangguk setuju lalu Jieqiong tersenyum manis padanya.

/^^/

Minghao dan Junhui kini sedang berpelukan dengan kondisi tubuh yang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Semalam mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan penuh gairah. Hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari bercak merah di leher dan dada Minghao.

"Gege bangunlah euungg"

Minghao menggeliatkan badannya lalu meremas penis Junhui dengan lembut.

"Nggghhh jangan menggodaku"

Minghao tidak bergeming, dia tetap meremas benda itu hingga benda itu mencuat dibalik selimut.

"Bertanggung jawablah"

Minghao mengangguk girang dan mulai mengoral benda itu. Dan posisi lubangnya diletakkan dihadapan muka Junhui.

/^^/

Setelah semalam bertemu dan mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Mingyu. Dia kini mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dia ditawari oleh Jongin dan juga Minki. Dia akan mengambil pekerjaan model jika ada tawaran saja dan sebagai pelayan di coffee shop setiap hari. Wonwoo tau ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan pekerjaanya dulu. Tapi apa boleh buat yang penting tidak menyusahkan orangtuanya lagi.

 **Jangan lupa sarapan hyung 10.45**

Aku sudah sarapan. Kau juga ya?

 **Aku sudah bersarapan dengan Minkyeong. Nanti buatkan bekal lagi hyung. Aku ketagihan 10.48**

Maaf tidak bisa aku sudah mulai kerja hari ini

 **Oh yasudah kalo begitu ganbatte ne^^ 10.53**

Wonwoo segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya setelah melihat balasan terakhir dari Mingyu pipinya rasanya memanas. Dia tidak ingin mendapat cemooh dari pegawai yang lama makanya dia segera kembali pada kegiatannya, yaitu mengelap meja-meja. Wonwoo tampak bersemangat hanya gara-gara pesan Mingyu yang terakhir.

"Wonwoo-ya"

"Wonwoo-ya bisa kau gantikan Taeyong-ah sebentar"

"YA! WONWOO-YA"

Pundak Wonwoo langsung terangkat karena terlalu kaget. Dia benar-benar tidak dengar jika Jongin memanggilnya.

"Ah mianhae hyung tadi aku terlalu fokus dan bersemangat"

"Gwaenchana Wonwoo-ya, gantikan lah Taeyong karena dia sedang sakit. Kekasihnya sudah menjemputnya tadi"

Wonwoo membungkuk kearah Jongin untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf. Dia sungguh malu tadi, tapi lebih malu jika Jongin menceritakan hal barusan kepada Mingyu.

Sebentar lagi jam istirahat untuk pegawai akan dimulai. Para pekerja Jongin sudah siap pada posisi masing-masing termasuk Wonwoo yang di Kasir karena menggantikan Taeyong.

Wonwoo sedikit gugup untuk hari pertamanya. Terlebih dia memegang kasir. Dia hanya takut berbuat salah lagi. Terlebih bosnya adalah kakak kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah Jeon Wonwoo kau pasti bisa"

Wonwoo menyamangati dirinya sendiri saat ini agar lebih tenang.

Dan benar saja semua pegawai kantor menyerbu coffee shop milik Jongin. Mereka memilih kopi dengan kadar kafein tinggi agar tidak mengantuk. Mereka sengaja tidak makan siang karena hal itu semakin membuat mengantuk. Awalnya Wonwoo kewalahan saat mereka akan membayar. Apalagi mereka diburuh waktu. Tapi hari itu berjalan lancar.

"Jeon Wonwoo ada pelanggan yang ingin kau layani"

"Siapa Seulgi Noona?"

"Entah itu orangnya" Seulgi menunjuk orang yang ia maksud.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati orang itu dengan perasaan panik. Orang itu bahkan misterius dan ini juga hari pertama Wonwoo bekerja. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah.

"Maaf tuan ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menunduk takut. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah pria itu.

"Kenapa tidak menatap wajahku? Tidak sopan! Mana bosmu?"

Wajah Wonwoo menjadi merah karena terlalu panik. Dia merasa bodoh saat ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat kesannya semakin jelek dimata Jongin.

"Maafkan saya tu- Kim Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

Wonwoo segera saja mempoutkan bibirnya ketika tau jika kekasihnya mengerjainya. Tidak taukah Mingyu jika hal itu membuat Wonwoo amat sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Hahaha kau sibuk bekerja hingga tidak tau aku mampir kesini. Duduklah makanlah hyung tapi mintalah temanmu menggantikanmu"

Wonwoo menggangguk patuh, tapi sebelum Wonwoo pergi Mingyu menyempatkan diri mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"Shua-ya bisa kau gantikan aku?"

"Ne Wonwoo-ya"

Setelahnya Wonwoo kembali ke meja Mingyu, disana Mingyu sudah memesankan dua buah kue dan dua gelas minuman.

"Makanlah nanti kau sakit"

Wonwoo mengangguk lucu. Dia dengan semangat memakan cheesecake matchanya.

"Pelan-pelan chagiya"

Seketika pipi Wonwoo merona mendapat perlakuan Mingyu itu.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Sepertinya jam lima Gyu, lalu aku nanti akan diajak berjalan-jalan dengan Minki hyung"

"Padahal aku akan mengajakmu berkencan"

Wajah Wonwoo seketika menjadi murung, dia ingin berkencan dengan Mingyu tapi dia tidak enak hati apabila menolak Minki.

"Tidak papa pergilah dengan Minki hyung, aku juga ada urusan"

/^^/

"Hallo Junhui"

"Ne ada apa?"

"Barusan aku mengikuti Jieqiong dan aku melihat dia bertemu Mingyu"

"Mingyu ya? Lenyapkan saja laki-laki brengsek itu. Berani sekali dia mendekati Haoku"

"Baiklah"

/^^/

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menodongkan pisau tepat didepan kerongkongan laki-laki kurus itu.

"Aku tidak mengenal Jeon Wonwoo maafkan aku"

"Kalau begitu beri tau aku siapa namamu" gadis itu menjauhkan pistolnya dari sana dia juga tersenyum remeh kehadapan laki-laki itu.

"Xu-Xu Minghao"

"Nama yang bagus untuk namja bodoh sepertimu" lalu Minghaopun pergi dari sana.

Minghao itu licik tapi dia juga bodoh, Minghao mendapatkan pesan dari orang suruhannya jika dia berhasil menculik Wonwoo. Tapi apa yang didapat? Dia justru terjebak dan nyaris dibunuh perempuan itu. Tapi herannya kenapa perempuan tadi tidak membunuh Minghao dan apa motif perempuan itu menanyakan Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Aku bingung mau warnain rambut apa engga ya terus enaknya warna apa**

 **Makasih yang udah baca, review, folfav**

 **Makasih yang udah ngasih saran aku buat ngasih tanda pemisah adegan aku lupa namanya hehe**

 **Makasih yang udah rekomenin aku lagu nct juga^^**

 **Review, FolFav Please ^^**


	10. apologize

Maaf banget buat very very very late buat lanjutin ff aku aku setahun tinggal di asrama dan harus pake komputer umum. Terus aku sangat malu dan gak percaya diri buat nulis ff Mature yang banyak adegan ena-enanya. Anyway aku juga mau bikin ff romance mature yang tentang mermans gitu gara" liat anime free.

Jadi aku mau lanjutin atau enggak ._. mau nulis lagi apa enggak? Nulis content mature lagi atau enggak? ._. aku lagi bingung

I hope you all can help me guys ^^

Kalo respon kalian baik. Aku bakal bikin mature chapter buat semua ff aku ^^ dan ofc new story aku ^^


	11. again

Jadi, makasih buat yang udah dukung semua keputusanku dan udah nunggu aku lama buat update cerita ini. Jadi pasti kalian tau ceritaku yang judulnya mermans kan? Nah cerita itu aku mau hapus dari awal dan bikin lagi, aku rasa ceritanya itu absurd banget 😊😊 untuk yang lainnya secepatnya aku akan update ^^


End file.
